La suerte de algunos
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Quizás esas cosas que se supone nos dan buena suerte, no sirven del todo... One-Shot EndoxAki


Se me ocurrió ayer (Lo subí mas rápido de lo normal), en mi rato de ocio en que intenté ver de nuevo 100 paginas de imágenes de zerochan, pero que sólo llegué a las 88 u.u, entre tanto, encontré una foto muy linda de estos dos con un trébol, y se me ocurrió, aunque no es del todo igual. Este es un one-shot de una pareja hermosa. No es mi favorita, pero en verdad juntos son perfectos. Ojalá se casen y sean felices para siempre, y vendan okonomiyakis junto a Rika e Ichinose, que igual se casarán, y que los acompañen Haruna y Genda (Infaltable), que tengan un lindo e inofensivo puma, mascota de Genda (Awww ¡quiero uno!), y que Demonio y Natsumi también se conozcan y se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, y que Konko y Atsuya vivan en su natal Hokkaido como lindos noviecitos que se ve que son ñ.ñ, y... Bueno. Cuando todo esto pase, Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá y haremos como que nunca halla terminado ni que jamás lo hará (TT^TT)

* * *

><p>Una tarde cualquiera… No. Podría parecer que si lo era, ya que estaba un incansable Endou entrenando con su rueda de siempre, no muy lejos de la torre de metal, a la misma hora de siempre, es decir, a la puesta de sol. Todo eso lo encontramos en un día cualquiera, a excepción de una Aki escondida tras un árbol tratando de encontrar el momento perfecto para acercársele. Traía con ella una pata de conejo (Pobre conejito TT-TT) que de seguro le daría suerte para encontrarlo, pero no fue sino porque la rueda había sido golpeada demasiado fuerte, y casi cae sobre la castaña, de no ser que el de banda se acercó rápidamente e hizo la mano fantasma para protegerla: Una pésima manera de encontrarse. Luego de haber ocurrido esto, Endou le dijo:<p>

-Debes tener más cuidado.-

-Y tú debes medir tu fuerza…-

-¿Qué?-Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de inmediato comenzó a pensar en que decirle, tarea que no era nada fácil con él tan cerca.

-¡No! Nada… es decir… trabajas muy duro. Descansa un poco…-

-Bueno… Oye Aki… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Este, yo…_"Se lo tengo que decir ahora"_ Tengo algo que…-

-Vamos para allá-dijo él, apuntando a la torre de metal- y me sigues contando.-

-_"Y por un momento pensé que me había librado… ¡No! Tengo que decirle ahora, hoy mismo… Pero que nervios me dan…"_ Sí…-

Cuando llegaron, prosiguieron con la charla:

-Bueno, Aki, ¿Qué decías?-

-Este… yo…- El sol ya se había puesto, y ya era de noche. Se pudo ver la primera estrella de la noche, y ella no perdió la oportunidad para pedirle una pequeña cosa insignificante:-_"Por favor estrella: dame la valentía para declararme…"_-Lo que pasa es que yo te estaba buscando ya que te tenía que decir algo muy importante para mí y que me he guardado toda la vida y que no puedo ocultar más te lo juro es que voy a estallar si no te lo digo ahora mismo yo…-

-Ya entendí- comprendió parte del mensaje, ya que ni siquiera había pensado de que se trataba eso tan importante que tenía que contarle- ¿Qué me tienes que decir?-

Esta situación puso aún más nerviosa a la chica, ya que sentía que había dicho demasiado y podría en cualquier momento comenzar a fastidiarle.

-_"Gracias estrella"_-pensó con ironía. Miró al piso, y divisó un trébol de 4 hojas (¿Cómo? No sé .-.)-_"Veamos si esto me ayuda… Trébol, dame la fuerza de voluntad para decirle a Endou que siento por él"_ Endou… Tú… Tú…-

-¿Sí?-

-Tú me gus…-

-¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz.-

-¡Oh! Cierto…- ella ya había perdido la fe en la suerte, pero no perdía nada con pedirle alguna cosita-_"Se perfectamente que la suerte no está de mi lado, pero aún así quiero pedirte, estrella, que sea más fácil declararse a Endou, que ya no soporto más no poder tenerlo para mí, y hundirme en su pecho, y encerrarme en esos brazos, y…"_-

-Ya pedí mi deseo, ahora, dime que pasa Aki.-

-Yo…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y prosiguió-¡Endoutumegustasmucho!-

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos, hasta que él lo rompió con un…:

-Valla…-

-…-

-Se cumplió mi deseo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, casi. Aki… Tú también me gustas, siempre has estado a mi lado cuando te necesito. Eres una gran amiga, pero siempre había querido ser algo más… ¿Quisieras…-

Ella permanecía estática.

-Tu… Ser mi… Tú sabes…-

-¿N-Novia?-musitó, rompiendo el silencio.

-Exacto. ¿Quieres?-

-¡Claro!- respondió, y se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora novio.

-Bueno, ya se cumplió.-

-Te odio.-

-P-Pe-Pero ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué?- dijo, fingiendo un puchero.

-Porque la suerte te ayudó más que a mí.-

Varios signos de "?" aparecieron alrededor del chico.

-¿Ves esto?- sacó su patita de conejo- no me sirvió en lo absoluto. ¿Y esa estrella de ahí?- la apuntó- Esa fue la primera en aparecer, y no me ayudó para nada. ¿Y ese trébol de allí abajo?- lo apuntó- Que crees que hizo por mí: Nada.-

-Pero tú no necesitas nada de eso para estar conmigo.- tomó la pata y la lanzó lejos- Me tienes aquí como tu novio y eso es lo que importa.- le guiñó un ojo-Además, no creas que se me hizo fácil. Tuve que usar esto y ser la burla del equipo luego de las prácticas- sacó un collar con un trozo de cuarzo color rosa (Creo que ese color sirve para el amor)- También tuve que arriesgarme para llegar atrasado a la escuela con tan solo no pasar frente a un gato negro que estaba al lado de mi casa, y hay un motivo por el cual no estoy usando las zapatillas de siempre, y fue porque…-

-Eso no necesito saberlo.-

-Bueno, pero en fin, tú me gustas, yo te gusto: Somos la pareja más feliz del mundo-dijo infantilmente- y me hiciste el hombre más agradecido.-

-Y tú a mí la chica más contenta. Te amo, desde siempre.-

-Y yo a ti Aki, aún más que al fútbol- eso sí era un GRAN cumplido. Terminaron abrazándose dulcemente a la luz de la luna incandescente y las estrellas centelleantes, para luego unirse en un beso casto y tierno, sólo para confirmarse mutuamente que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño. En verdad su suerte fue de las mejores esa noche, pero no gracias a esos objetos sin importancia, sino a los sentimientos alojados en sus corazones de jóvenes enamorados.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les halla gustado, que a mi me gustó (¡MILAGRO! ME GUSTÓ UN FIC MIO :O Si ocurre algún otro desastre en Japón, en Sendai, dense cuenta por qué pasó xd)<p>

Nos leemos a la próxima !

Saludos.-


End file.
